The Love Story
by CyndarDragon
Summary: Tormund and Roberta wind up lovin' each other to a rather embarassing point but who cares? Not them, of course! Oneshot. Contains blood and gores and other stuff not for the younger kids....


**Because in the game they didn't actually 'love' each other. They were great friends, though. So this story is going to change it. They LOVE each other. **

**Just goes to prove that even I can write love stories! In this case…a one-shot!**

Tormund looked out to the field or corn in front of him. He remembered shoveling and hoeing the whole darn thing. But right now it wasn't the corn he was thinking about. It was Roberta. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he thought that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had all of his armor off at the moment and al of his weapons away in his old bedroom back at his house. It was such a long time ago and yet he remembers it all like yesterday. Being a knight actually wasn't all so great. To put it in better words, he hated it. He wanted to be with his family and friends and Roberta, the girl of his dreams.

He brought his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around them. He sighed and closed his eyes. Just as he was thinking of her, Roberta popped up from behind him, startling him and making him get up onto his feet. "Roberta!" He yelled out, smiling greatly. She just laughed and said, "I too can scare you."

"You rhymed."

"I did?"

"Yeah." Roberta sighed and looked away from a moment. She didn't have her wand with her right now, but she didn't want to. She was wearing a blue poncho with a black skirt underneath. Tormund just gazed at her. She was so beautiful…just her curves and all were just so darn beautiful. It was only then did Tormund realize that he looked like a complete fool.

"Yes?" Tormund snapped out of his gaze and shook his head.

"I'm just daydreaming, that's all." Tormund smiled, but Roberta didn't.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled back. Tormund's ears flipped backyards and went on the back of his head. He felt rather guilty for staring at her whenever her back was turned. He hoped that she didn't notice…but he was wrong.

"You sure do stare at me a lot." That definitely got his attention.

"Uh…."

"Is something wrong?"

"No…"

"Then what? I want to know."

"You're uh…just the…"

"Yes?" She said, wanting to hear what she thought he was going to say.

"…you're just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Roberta smiled and walked closer to him. She gave him a quick peck-kissed on the side of the face. Tormund got that weird feeling in his stomach…like…knots but…with butterflies at the same time. It made him feel so confused all at one time, but he didn't return the kiss. He didn't know what Roberta would think.

"Come on! You said you show me your house!"

"No one's there right now, though, so I--"

"Since when did that care?" Tormund was silent for a moment as she put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Well, I suppose it never mattered!"

"Exactly." She followed Tormund inside of his house. He toured her for a while, and when they stopped, it was dark outside. Perhaps he spoke more than he should have…well…he does _love_ Roberta. She didn't mind the sound of his voice, even if he messed up and just started mumbling incoherent words.

"I never wanted to live in a castle." Roberta said.

"I always wanted to live in one. But ever since I became a knight, I just _hate_ it. I don't want to be a knight anymore."

"I can't blame you why, either. That last battle you were in…you scared the heck out of me." In that last battle, it actually rather traumatized Tormund. So many people died…so much blood on everything. The only way how he managed to survive was by playing dead. He looked dead, anyhow. Covered in his own blood and mud, scared, just…looking dead. Well he survived, right? That's what mattered. Although he didn't have the right mind to kill someone before. He just fought and spared all of their lives. At times he felt like fleeing. Now that he's standing here in the middle of their bedroom, he wants to flee from knighthood. And this is what he's wanted for his entire life! He's rather disappointed….

"I can just imagine your mother, Tormund, baking Juppie Pie over there in the corner. And your father teaching Lucy and then I can imagine you over there in the corner just staring into nowhere." She laughed, making a joke out of it.

"I did get bored at times." He looked away, but still with a smile.

"But I have you, right?" He turned around to her. Roberta then looked at the long gash going down his throat. She just thought of how _close_ he was to dying.

Roberta walked a little closer to him, and then out of nowhere, just hugged him. This surprised Tormund and his eyes went wide. She buried her face in his chest, just enjoying the warmth of his body. Tormund then wrapped his arms around her and smiled to himself. He closed his eyes, enjoying every little nanosecond of this moment. "Can I just tell you one thing, Roberta?"

"Yeah?"

"I…love…you…." He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for a good response.

"I love you too, Tormund." They pulled away from each other, but they didn't want that to happen…both of them. But neither of them knew what the other was thinking at the moment.

Tormund moved a little closer to her, and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Thank goodness they were up in his bedroom. He locked the door and they started kissing each other, showing their true love to each other. Tormund's ears were still facing backwards and flat against his head, but perhaps that was a good thing?

They fell down on the bed together, Roberta being on top of Tormund. They stopped for a moment, and Tormund just closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her scratching around his ears. "You're a good kisser." She commented. With that, they kissed each other again, just being on top of each other for a moment. But it's rather hard to breathe with someone slightly smaller than you on your entire body.

It wasn't long until Tormund found his shirt on the other side of the room. He understood perfectly what was going to happen…until….

"TORMUND!" They immediately jumped off of each other and looked in the doorway to see Lucy standing there. "LUCY!!" Tormund screamed out, covering the his chest with the blankets, Roberta now down on the floor throwing him his shirt. "Not in a million years!" She screamed out at him, covering her eyes. "Mom's _really_ going to get you for this!" Tormund jumped out of his bed and literally threw her up in the air and onto his bed.

"Maybe I should go now…" Roberta said, getting her poncho back on.

"Yeah, perhaps that's a good idea." Tormund said sternly, staring at Lucy. Hard.

Now they're at the dinner table. Roberta long gone. Tormund kept on glancing over to Lucy rather nervously…come one! He was in his twenties! So was Roberta! Lucy just HAD to barge in right when it started to get good! And I'm surmising that you all guessed what they were going to do, huh? Maybe in a castle…not a farmhouse.

"Hey Mom Tor kissed Roberta today." Tormund immediately shot her a glare so hard that it was like a death glare.

"You did?!" His father yelled out, looking over to him. "Good for…you?" His mother said, not quite sure. Tormund just put his head his head in his shoulders and stabbed the food. Lucy told them the rest of what she saw…the entire 'bed' thing and all….The outcome wasn't all too good.

"LUCY!!" Tormund yelled out.

"What?" She said.

"WHAT?!" Both of his parents screamed, immediately turning to him.

"Come on! I'm twenty three, for crying out loud! I have yet to kiss a girl until I met her! You…Lucy…you're going down!"

"Meep!" They started chasing each other throughout the entire house until they were caught by their father and dragged (literally) back to the table. "Tormund? What on Earth gave you the--"

"I've known her for six years, alright? I love her! Why wouldn't I? She's saved my life many times before!"

"She did?"

"_Many_ times before. I owe her my life! And if you just haven't realized that she wants a bo--"

"You're not even married yet, Tor."

"Mom! Enough! I don't care! I love her! I want to show it to her! Like how she has…to me…." Tormund's voice suddenly just quieted down and looked in the other direction. Tears started to show up in his eyes. "I'm just thinking…she…she values my life more than her own and she almost died just to keep me alive for that extra five minutes."

"What'd she do?" She was a silence for a long time.

"We were battling these werelupes and my sword got thrown off to the side as well as my shield and armor…and so I was left fighting something larger than me without any other weapon than just my hands. Roberta still had her wand but she didn't really how badly I was…and so she turned around to get the werelupe off of me…and then…."

Here's how it all went.

Tormund was battling the werelupe nearly twice his size in Illusen's Glen. His armor and sword and shield had been thrown/pulled/torn off of him, so he was completely exposed. The werelupe had bitten onto his neck, forcing him to scream. But Roberta was so busy with the other werelupes that she thought Tormund was just fighting at an extreme rate as to where he was yelling at the thing. It had bitten on his artery but then also began to literally just _tear his chest and stomach apart_. He could barely move because the bite on the neck that had just nipped his artery was causing him to go dizzy. He screamed out as loud as he could as the werelupe bite onto his chest, trying to get to his pounding heart. Roberta turned around and shot a bolt of electricity at the werelupe of which then killed him instantly. But then four of them had pounced onto Roberta and started trying to tear her apart. But her magic was so powerful that once she screamed, they all got off of her and just…died. She didn't know how…but she can guess that it was the magic for sure.

She had then run over to Tormund and saw him wheezing, laying on his side. Blood was coming out at an ridiculously fast rate from his neck. His chest show almost no fur or skin but instead just bright-red blood. Blood was streaming out of him, flowing into streams through the soft grass. His stomach area was ripped-up and most of the blood vessels were broken, causing him to bleed uncontrollably. Blood was gushing from his mouth as it started to turn in to a puddle of blood that he was just helplessly laying in. His eyes stared straight on as if he were dead but his wheezing showed that he was very much alive…just dying, though. His face and other parts of his body that weren't cut were smothered in blood. She would use up the rest of her magic just to save him…but it wouldn't be enough. She used whatever little she had left just to heal the wound on his neck.

Then she tried picking him up, but it's almost impossible for her to pick up someone one hundred and forty pounds when she's only a hundred pounds. She put his chest on her back and grabbed onto his arms, walking forward. She knew that his feet and parts of his legs would be scraping against the ground, but it didn't matter too much now. She just _had_ to get him help or find more magic.

His blood was staining her clothes and her skin, and even her hair. But he was in such a bad shape that you really have to think about just how bloody he was. It was dripping off of his ears and out of his mouth at such a fast rate it was too hard to believe at times. His chest was torn up so badly that sometimes you could see the snowy white bone underneath. Pieces of unguarded flesh sometimes hung loosely as blood smudged against both of them. Thank goodness Roberta had managed to save him in time because it stomach and the stuff under it would have been torn to shreds by now. Blood was practically just being pulled out of him, gushing out from every side. His weak heart had a faint beat to move what ever blood was left. He groaned to some extend but his vocal cords were also affected by the brutal bites. His eyes were fluttering close. He knew that Roberta needed him so he gasped loudly every now-and-then just to keep himself awake. If he fell asleep he might wake up in Heaven.

"Come on, Tor…." Roberta groaned through gritted teeth. Tormund kept his eyes open no matter how hard it was. His head was on her shoulder, and the gushing blood from his mouth was now dripping down her front side. Still though, he didn't care. Neither did she. All what Roberta was worried about was her friend's life. She took the shortcut to Brightvale, surprising the guards with the bloody, torn-up, dying boy. "Heeeeeeey!" She screamed out hoarsely, using whatever strength she had left to carry Tormund. "Holy cow! What the heck happened?!" The guards rushed over and carried Tormund away whereas two other guards rushed over to Roberta. She was leaning forward with her hands on her knees. "Are you alright, M'lady?" Roberta panted.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…."

"Your bleeding, though."

"That's not my blood you stupid drake. That's Tormund's." The guard looked at her surprised. Roberta walked forward, until she realized that she, too, couldn't walk anymore.

Two hours later she had changed her clothes and grabbed her other wand. She rushed out to Brightvale hospital and immediately went to Tormund. When she saw him she immediately began to weep. The bandages were just _barely _holding his precious organs in. He was awake and in a great amount of pain. As they tried to stop the bleeding occurring from the Lupe, he screamed out in pain. He still had blood in his throat that he tried coughing up but for some reason was just too weak to do so. And yet, he could scream.

Just hearing her friend scream like _that_…that bloodcurdling scream…made tears fall right from her eyes. She thought that it was horrible to just see that he was torn to shreds. His scream was just as worse. Or…it _was_ worse.

She walked beside him and he immediately stopped any movement or any noises. Everyone at the moment thought that he had…passed away because he was so still. He wasn't even looking to Roberta. He was just looked at the ceiling. Everyone's heart leapt, skipping a beat for the fear that he might have just died. Only then to their surprise he gasped in again and shot his eyes right at Roberta. "Ro…." Tormund tried saying through the blood in his throat. "…I…" He tried to say everything correctly but he just couldn't. They just stared at each other for a while. "Everything will be alright, Tor." Roberta assured, putting her wand right where Tormund's heart was. She whispered a spell underneath her breath. Tormund jolted and convulsed violently for a moment, almost as if he were in a seizure. When she took her wand away, afraid hat she did something wrong, he stopped convulsing and closed his eyes. His open wounds closed and just left scars.

Now his eyes were closed and he was peacefully asleep. All of his lost blood returned and he had a small smile on his muzzle towards Roberta. She just sighed relief and looked at the doctors, of whom looking in surprise at her. "I'll stay with your, Tormund." She promised. "I'll stay with you by your side, even when you wake." She wiped away a tear from her eye and held back sobs. "I'll always be by your side because…because I love you!" She just burst out into tears, sitting beside him and holding his hands. The doctors and nurses left the room for them to be together.

Once he woke, he looked over to Roberta of whom still had a tear-stained face and red eyes. She smiled to see him awake. His bright yellow eyes just looked into hers, a small smile appeared on his. "Thanks…Rob…" He whispered to her. He squeezed onto her hand and let tears spill from his eyes. His chest started quivering as he cried, despite the pain that he was in. He couldn't stop crying after that. "I love you, Roberta…I love you…." She smiled through her tears and crying and hugged onto his arm. "I love you so much!" Tormund said, sitting upright and letting her come down next to him. They hugged each other, Tormund putting his head on Roberta's shoulder. "I'll never leave you, Tor. Even when we die together I'll still be there by your side because I can't live without you…."

And now six years later Tormund has his parents and Lucy just staring at him. "I've got the scars to prove it." He said, taking off his shirt, exposing the scars. There were so many that you couldn't count them…and there were so many scars that the fur never grew back. All what was there on his chest and stomach was just…just…lines of…." His mother gasped at the sight as he put his shirt back on. Tears started to form in _her_ eyes. Tears _never_ formed in her eyes. "You see? I owe her my _life_. So I'm sure that it's alright for me to just do one measly little kiss to her." Tormund raced up the stairs and into his bedroom. How did Lucy manage to get through the door? He had locked it earlier. Was she a master at lock-picking? Yes. Well at least now she knows why Tormund had reacted so quickly in covering his chest up.

He took off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He remembered just the brutal, _agonizing_ pain that he went through. Just the thought of literally being torn apart like those six years ago made his adrenaline start rushing and his heart start pounding. Just the sheer pain in the feeling of flesh being hung off uselessly and the feeling of knowing that his smaller, weaker best friend had to carry him all the way to Brightvale. It's hard to imagine what it's like to have flesh ripped from your bones. He knew that he was just so close to dying that day. If it weren't for Roberta he would be dead right now. And he knew that his life depended on her. Without her, he'd be…just…dead. His parents would have never known what would have happened. Meridel wouldn't even be able to guess why their youngest knight never returned.

Well he's alive now, and tomorrow he'll drop from being a knight. Roberta had shown him (metaphorically, of course) that bravery and brutal violence doesn't always appeal to someone. Self discipline is only needed when necessary. She doesn't want Tormund to be risking his life. Knighthood was always a lot more to Tormund than what Roberta thinks, but really, he doesn't like it anymore. It's not his passion. It was, but not anymore.

"WHAT?!"

"Sir, I can explain every reason for this! I--"

"You will not drop from being a knight! You're the best we have!"

"King Skarl, I have a love! Her name is Roberta. I owe my life to her and being a knight, even though it was my dream, it…it isn't anymore! I don't want to be knight! Because I fear for…Roberta."

"Roberta? That stupid girl from Brightvalle? Ha! Why would you like _anyone_ like her? Guards, take him away."

"But wait, King Skarl!" Tormund was already being pushed out of the throne. The doors closed and he was just left out there alone. He leaned up against the stone wall and sighed. "I have to make a run for it…Meridell is going into battle in a week! I just leave Roberta alone. I have to…I have run!"

And so at the end of that day Tormund ran all the way back to his home and told his parents everything. He left all of his armor there and said his saddening goodbyes to his family…"I promise that I will be back someday." Tormund said, hugging Lucy. "I don't want you to go, Tor…." Lucy said in between her sobs. She was now about his height and right now wore a tattered, blue dress. "I have to go, though, Lucy. I prefer to live." And with that, he ran off into the distance…through Meridell, through Meri-Acres, through the long pathway and the crossroads, all the way to Brightvale. His lungs and legs were burning from all of the running. He leaned up against a wall of a house and panted. Many people came over to him to check to see if he was okay, and of course he was. He sat in the shade for a moment.

He got back up and ran to the castle. "Ah! Sir Tormund!" The guards said. "Beautiful day we had today!" The sun was now setting and it was becoming amazingly dark now. "I have to go see Roberta. There's something I need to tell her." The guards gladly allowed him into the castle. The gigantic walls and flags went casually throughout the entire castle. It was amazing…and to Tormund's perspective, better than Meridell's castle. He made his way to Roberta's room, where he found her sitting on her bed, writing in her journal. Tormund knocked on the door three times, just smiling and looking at her. "Tor!" She yelled out, dropping her journal and quill, embracing him in a hug. "I love you, Tor."

"I love you too, Roberta." She looked up at him with her bright eyes and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Only about fifteen minutes they found themselves completely naked with their clothes on the other end of the room and their door locked. Tormund was, of course, on top of Roberta. They continued kissing each other for a very long extent until, an hour later, they just lie side-by-side. The sun was now completely set.

Jonathon listened to her heart as Roberta started gently rubbing his back. She accidentally started to trace a finger down one of his scars, causing him to jolt in discomfort. "Sorry." She said. Tormund just smiled at her and kissed her on the lips again. Roberta didn't care one bit about how Tormund looked. He may have the most battle-torn and scared person she has ever seen, but that didn't matter to her. She _loved_ him. And really, you should just love everyone regardless of looks or color, years or what other people have. She knew that Tormund came from a poor family and she knew just how bad his front side looked, but she didn't care.

Tormund told her everything and why both of them had to flee. Roberta seemed to have completely understood once she got all of her clothes back on. After a while of extreme thought and consideration, eventually she decided to agree to come with Tormund and live their life in a completely new land. One where they're son or daughter will be happy and free in. One where they won't have to worry about things, and one where they'll be safe and happy.

Now…just to think of a name for their child….

**First Neopets story! So please, be nice! Flamers are excepted although their comment will be deleted and I'll give them the cold shoulder, so…maybe you shouldn't flame. And you should all know what happened in Roberta's room….**


End file.
